Classic Media
Classic Media was founded by Eric Ellenbogen and John Engelman in May 20001 and acquired the UPA catalog from Henry Saperstein's estate.8 Frank Biondi, the former head of Universal Studios, and movie producer Steve Tisch invested in the company.9 Classic Media then bought the Harvey Entertainment catalog on March 11, 2001.910 On August 16, 2001, Classic Media and Random House won a joint bid for the assets of Golden Books, with Classic Media acquiring Golden Book's entertainment division (along with the Dell Comics and Gold Key libraries11) and the production, licensing and merchandising rights for the Golden Books characters while Random House acquired Golden Books's book publishing properties.1213 On October 31, 2003, Classic Media purchased the assets of the bankrupt Big Idea Entertainment.14 By 2007, Classic had formed Bullwinkle Studios, a joint venture with Jay Ward Productions, to manage the Jay Ward characters.56 On April 7, 2005, the company was recapitalized by a group of investors consisting of Spectrum Equity Investors plus existing investors led by Pegasus Capital Advisors. A $100 million senior debt facility was also arranged from JP Morgan Chase Bank led bank group. With the deal Spectrum became majority owner over existing investor (like Random House Ventures) with a representative on the company board of directors.11 In August 2006, Classic Media announced a joint venture with ION Media Networks, NBCUniversal, Corus Entertainment and Scholastic Corporation to launch Qubo, a kids' entertainment network.15 On December 14, 2006, it was announced that Classic Media would be acquired by UK-based rival Entertainment Rights for $210.0 million.16 Before the acquisition was completed both companies announced distribution and production agreements with Genius Products, LLC, replacing the Sony Wonder deal.17 Entertainment Rights fell in to administration on April 1, 2009.18 On the same day, Boomerang Media LLC, formed by Ellenbogen and Engelman in 2008 with equity funding from GTCR, announced that it would acquire Entertainment Rights' principal U.K. and U.S. subsidiaries including Classic Media, Inc. and Big Idea Entertainment from its administrators.19 On May 11, 2009, Boomerang Media announced that the former U.K. and U.S. subsidiaries of Entertainment Rights would operate as a unified business under the name Classic Media while Big Idea would operate under its own name.34 On March 7, 2012, Classic Media brought the "Noddy" brand from Chorion20 and later brought the "Olivia" brand from them on March 19.21 Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Bob Lends A Helping Hand Category:Larry Learns To Listen Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Happy Together Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Lessons From The Sock Drawer Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:God Made You Special Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:A Snoodle's Tale